


About Naiads, Mermen and Their Interpersonal Skills

by Vegan_Cannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Merman!AU, Octoperson!Hannibal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tentacle Sex, merman!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegan_Cannibal/pseuds/Vegan_Cannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or Why Will Thought Trying to Help Was a Good Idea.</p><p>For a merman trying to pass as human, Will finds himself constantly involved in the Underwater's disputes. This time, thought, his - lack of - personal skills lands him in a rather complicated - and multi-limbed - mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Naiads, Mermen and Their Interpersonal Skills

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, but it's finally here! 
> 
> *Doctor Frankenstein's voice* - It's ALIVE!
> 
> And I'm very, very grateful to the three people who made it possible (so you all know who to blame): My dear Manu, the one who came up with the merman idea; to Mars, for being the best-buddy-I-could-ask-for, amazing partner-in-crime and putting up with my rants and giving me the needed motivation; and my beta Llewcie, for being this wonderful person and not once losing your patience with my awful grammar and constant misuse of English. I would like to point that any remaining mistakes are completely my fault, seen as English is not my first language.
> 
> And a last, but not least, this is dedicated to all my lovelies in the Hannibal Cre-ATE-Ive and this wonderful kink fest!
> 
> Happy #JustFuckMeUp Fest for y'all!

Will swears from now on he’s only going to mind his own business.

Obviously, it was a bad idea trying to help in a nymphs’ discussion, and he should’ve know better than that. Naiads are extremely prideful beings, like all ondines. But he wasn’t wired like the others mermen he knows, or like any other underwater folk for that matter. His place was, well and truly, ashore.

And in moments like these, Will’s sure his choice to be human was the right choice to make. 

Now his life was going downhill, all because of an ill-timed comment - never mind that he wasn't telling a lie.

A fortnight ago, while trying to make peace between the naiads and the oceanids living in The Chesapeake Bay - the place he now calls home - Will let slip an off-hand comment about liking oceanids better. And that’s not a crime, after all he himself is an oceanic creature. He probably shouldn’t have said that whilst living on the Northeast River, the freshwater part of the Bay and the naiads’ domain - probably.

And if this wasn’t the biggest evidence of his lack of the supernatural foreboding most underwater folks seem to have, he didn't know what was. And yes, Will’s not going to put himself in the _ondine’s_ category - just because he was born with a flipper doesn’t mean he likes to be called as a girl, thank you very much.  


But about his problem with the naiads, what were his options? Live down the bay, in the saltwater portion with the oceanids and risk his tail appearing every time he took a whiff of the ocean? Not optimal to his live-as-human plan.

Hence the only reason he now was the strange new neighbour in the nice and old city of North West, Virginia.

It wasn't a bad city, mind you. It was indeed quite charming. But, in its essence, _old_. 

Full of old people, with their old traditions and, more importantly, old knowledge. People accustomed with the ways of the sea, with the “tales” about his people. He has to be extra careful, always looking over his shoulder in fear of being exposed. 

This carefulness bordering on paranoia was one of the reasons he was treated so warily by his neighbours - not that he minded, after all. Easier to keep secrets and all that. 

In the end, no amount of fear or care helped him. But we will get to that.

Just to be on this side of careful, the place Will choose to settle to live as human was at the very beginning of the Chesapeake Bay, a place he had known for decades. It was perfect for him. With the Bay’s configuration of half freshwater, half saltwater, he was not only far enough from the sea so he wouldn't be accidentally exposed, but close enough that he could still feel its calling.

The only downside, really, was to deal with the naiads. The freshwater nymphs were definitely different from what he was accustomed. With his luck, the naiads had chosen him as mediator of their quarrels, justifying their choice because he has the knowledge of an Underwater without the bias of being involved.

This time, it was only a petty discussion about a oceanid swimming too far up the Bay; definitely not worth the hassle, in Will's opinion. 

Apparently he was supposed to side with the naiads, regardless of his opinion on the matter. Funnily enough, he didn't receive this memo. But the naiads were not impressed - and, in fact, didn't really care - about his logic.

So, the last few weeks have been hellish. Will felt he was kind of banned from the river, not that anyone would have outright said it to him, of course. Although he has many flaws, being dense isn't one of them. He knows when to take a hint.

Still, it's all very uncomfortable. The fish now won't get themselves into his fishnets like before, and he would bet all his fins it was the naiads’ doing.

Happily, Will's primary diet never was seafood, or he would be starving by this point. But it was his principal source of income, and this was getting him preoccupied. His work as motor boat mechanic wasn't stable enough to secure the money needed to feed his dogs, this being Will's real concern. One of his few friends, - Beverly, the owner of Katz’Fish - was helping him the way she could, buying all fish he would bring to her, even the fish nobody usually bought; certainly she wasn't getting any gain out of it.

And, seeing as this wasn't enough, Will was sure he smelled another Underwater the day before. This wouldn't be a problem if Will had recognised the smell. 

Already foreseeing a fight, Will readies himself for the only possible outcome - a Underwater folk passing-as-human like him, one that he couldn't identify by smell and entering his territory, his city, without a warning like this? - it could only be a octoperson, also known as merfolks’ biggest enemies since Dawn of the Days as well as practically extinct. Will himself had never seen one in his life, nor had he any wish to see. Well, too late. Now he wished those legends about how dexterous and deadly those tentacles could be were just this: legends. Well, one could hope.

And there's only one way this unknown enemy could breach Will's idyllic - a little boring, admittedly, but still perfect - city without him noticing until it was too late. 

Those fucking naiads are definitely vengeful, goddammit. 

*

In the city's core, as far from Will's house as he could be, Hannibal settled himself in a cozy little hotel while thinking about this astonishing opportunity. True serendipity. 

But, if you had asked about his luck a few hours earlier, the well-mannered psychiatrist would be tempted to answer in a very unrefined way. 

A psychology conference in the middle of nowhere gone awry and his inability of returning home immediately encouraged his decision to explore the little cities around; maybe enjoy his first holiday in a very long time. 

It seemed his day would be full of surprises. After noticing he wasn't the only Underwater nearby, the apparent hollow city took an unexpected glow to Hannibal. He hadn't contacted anyone who knew his secret and with whom he could discuss his true nature in quite awhile.

Not that he could discuss it with any of the Underwaters he met until now. After all, that was his biggest motivation to “become” human in first place. Meet new, different and - hopefully - interesting people.

The true - and unmentioned - reason was the unrestrained hunt the merfolks leaded against his kind, making them being feared and hated between the ondines. But Hannibal would prefer not to mention it, if possible.

Hence, his almost startled state when he heard a calling by the river. They were accepting his presence in their territory? Truly astounding.

The only thing more impressive was what they wanted him to do.

A octoperson like him - usually feared and hated - not only being invited to a freshwater’s domain but with that nefarious purpose? 

With a little chuckle, Hannibal readied himself for spending his whole vacation in that out-of-the-way city - Who would have thought he would find such interesting beings among his own people? Vengeful naids, a introvert merman and the chance to meet with an enemy species. 

Oh, Hannibal was very much looking forward to a good fight in his old form - after a few decades, humans became very easy and boring to kill. 

An very interesting vacation, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was basically introductory, so, I'm sorry for disappointing. No kinky tentacle sex - yet. But your waiting will be rewarded in the next - bigger, better and smutier - chapter. I promise.
> 
> That's my first fic written in English, and the first one in Hannibal fandom. Comments will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Spotted any mistake? Tell me, so I can fix it! 
> 
> That's all folks!


End file.
